


Something about Cyrus

by Musical_sloth



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Buffy Driscoll & T. J. Kippen Friendship, Gay Male Character, Gay T. J. Kippen, Good Hair Crew (Andi Mack), LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, Minor Amber/Andi Mack, Minor Buffy Driscoll/Andi Mack, T. J. Kippen & Amber Are Twins, T. J. Kippen Has a Crush, The Swing Set (Andi Mack)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2019-11-15 06:42:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18068507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musical_sloth/pseuds/Musical_sloth
Summary: Having a learning disability? T.J. doesn’t want to go around announcing it. Having a major crush on your best friend who happens to be another boy? T.J. is definitely going to keep that to himself! Because all the captain of the basket ball team wants to do is fit in, which isn’t hard to do when you’re the most popular kid in school. It’s easier to get through middle school without personal drama right? (This ones a slow burner folks. Get some snacks and enjoy)





	1. Just a feeling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve added a few bits. New chapter tomorrow :)

“Does it help?” T.J. says to the small boy on the swings.

“Helps me.” He shrugs, still a little unsure why the captain of the basketball team was talking to him, Cyrus.

T.J. lies on his bed and stares at the ceiling, thinking about all the times Cyrus has helped him recently. Coming to terms with his math dyslexia, realising how much of an ass he’d been to Buffy. Standing up to his friends and reporting Reed to the cops. He has become a better person and he only has Cyrus to thank for that. But what T.J. couldn’t figure out was why Cyrus, precious, innocent little Cyrus would want to be friends with someone like him? It’s not as if they had much in common apart form their ‘stuff.’ T.J. didn’t even know what that meant. What could Cyrus possibly have to worry about? He’s got four parents who love him, a great group of overally protective friends, and he’s smart, funny and very cu-.

His thoughts were interrupted when his phone pinged. T.J. couldn’t help bursting with happiness when he saw ‘Underdog pop up on the screen.

Underdog: Hey Teej, you busy this Saturday? I’m having a sleepover with the GHC and I was wondering if you’d come too :)

T.J. chuckled to himself, contemplating his reply. He must have left the message on read too long as Cyrus pinged him a second message.

Underdog: No pressure or anything, I know you have other friends. Don’t worry about it.

T.J. Sighed. Why did Cyrus do that? He always does that. Was he really that scary? He thought Cyrus knew him better than that by now. 

T.J: I’m there Underdog! Wouldn’t miss it!

—

Its the Friday before the sleepover and Cyrus catches the jock leaning on his locker and staring at his phone. It was a sunny day and the sun shone perfectly on T.J’s hair. He always looked good but Cyrus would always find a new thing about T.J. to simile about and today it was his glistening golden, well gelled hair. 

“Hey T.J.” The small boy called out. The jock looked up and almost instantly a huge grin set on his face.

”Underdog! What’s up?” The boy said with smooth confidence.

”I need you to write down your parents contact details and get them to sign this form saying it’s ok for you to sleep over.” The small boy said, handing an bemused T.J. several pieces of paper.

TJ looked at the papers, then back a Cyrus who seemed a little flustered. 

“Sure thing Underdog!” He smiled and pulled the boy into a side hug. He heard Cyrus breath a sigh of relief, does he think T.J is going to mock him for having his parents make him give out consent forms? T.J. wished his parents cared that much about him and his friends. 

“I’m sorry about my parents”, he eventually says unable to look T.J. in the eye. The jock puts both hands on Cyrus’ shoulders and smiles. 

“Don’t apologise underdog.” 

The small boy looks up and meets the jocks eyes, they’re soft and warm. Cyrus felt safe with T.J. He always felt safe with T.J. He knew there was another reason for his nerves.

The bell goes, making both the boys flinch away form each other.

”I’ll errr. I’ll see you tomorrow underdog!” T.J. smiles and quickly wall’s away from the boy. Something about Cyrus put him on edge, even if he outwardly didn’t show it. He shoved the forms into his bag and put Cyrus out of his mind for now. He needed to focus on basketball practice. 

“See you Teej” Cyrus says quietly, too quietly for the jock to hear. He can’t stop thinking about his eyes and his hair and the feeling he got in his stomach when T.J. had held his shoulders and-

“Cyrus! Ready to walk home” Andi chirps, totally disrupting his train of throught. 

“Sure” He squeaks, which Andi finds immediately suspicious.

”Let’s grab a milkshake” she says, eyeing the tall Jock from down the hall. “I have a feeling we need to talk.” 

—

“One large bucket of baby taters and two chocolate milkshakes.” 

“Coming right up!” Amber writes down their order and walks away. 

Cyrus is still staring at the floor like he had been the entire time since him and Andi left for the Spoon. Andi wasn’t sure how to approach the situation, the fact the Cyrus came out to Buffy a long time before her probably meant he trusted her more. But she couldn’t let her insecurities get to her right now. She needed to be a good friend.

”Cyrus?” She spoke softly, reaching across the table to grasp the shaking boys hand. He looks up and meets her eyes. Andi looked kind and a little concerned for her best friend. 

She took a deep breath. After looking into the scared boys eyes she knew exactly what she was going to say.

”You know, after you told me you liked Jonah. Everything made sense, you were such a loyal friend to him, always happy when he was around. You went out of your way to be there for him. I know it’s been a long time since we’ve talked about you liking Jonah but something tells me you don’t like him in that way anymore.”

Cyrus looks down again but he doesn’t say anything. 

“I’ve noticed that you and T.J. have become really good friends lately.

The boy looks up and feels his cheeks getting warm. He opens his mouth to speak but nothing comes out.

”Cyrus...” she hesitates, was it wrong to force this out of her best friend? Maybe she should wait until he feels comfortable talking about this. But he needs to know he has support.

”Cyrus, do you like T.J.?”

That was the question that had been on Cyrus mind for months. He’d been afraid to admit it because admitting it would make it real. He didn’t want to fall for another straight boy after Jonah. He didn’t want to go through all the pain and disappointment agian. But as soon as she asked the question he knew.

”Yeah” he whispered. “I do.” 

Andi smiles and squeezes his hand. 

“That’s adorable Cyrus!” She wanted to tell him he had a chance. Give him reassurance, but she had no idea if T.J. felt the same way. She chuckled.

”You really do have a type huh?”

This made Cyrus giggle. He shrugged.

”I guess it do!”

They laughed for a while and then they fell silent. Cyrus sighed.

”Andi?”

”Yeah”

”You can’t tell anyone.”

”Cyrus! I would never-“

”Not even Buffy.”

Andi couldn’t hide her surprise but she agreed in a silent nod. It was unheard of for Cyrus and Andi to have a secret. But Andi didn’t mind, she secretly liked being trusted with this information. 

At that moment Amber appeared with their order and little did they know that she had heard the whole thing. 

—

“Come on Kippen is that the best you can do?”

TJ had just missed his third basket in a row. He was thankful that the rest of the team had gone home already.

“Shut it Driscoll!” 

Despite the pair now being friends, Buffy and T.J. couldn’t shake the hateful banta they had. At least now they meant it as a joke.

Buffy laughed. “Do you kiss Cyrus with that mouth Kippen?” 

TJ droped the ball and looked up at Buffy.

”What?” He said breathlessly, trying not to change  his smooth tone of voice. What the hell did Buffy mean by that comment.

”Woah Kippen! Chill.” She came over and put her hand on his shoulder. 

“I only meant, you speak a lot nicer to Cyrus than you do to me.” 

TJ removed her hand and picked up the ball. “You can’t say things like that Buffy” the jock said while missing another basket.

”Why not? It was just a joke I-“

”Yeah well I don’t think it’s funny.” He was aware he sounded very agitated right now. But he could blame in on the face he kept missing the baskets.

”Where is the coming from TJ?” Buffy said shocked. “It was just a joke and you’re totally overrating.”

”Whatever Driscoll. I’m tired. I’ll see you tomorrow.” He throws the ball to Buffy and stomps towards the gym doors.

”Hold on a sec.” Buffy drops the ball and runs over to the captain. 

“TJ, you know I was kidding right? Just because Cyrus is ga-“ she stops herself. She doesn’t actually know if Cyrus has come out to T.J. She knew the two had gotten close but she wasn’t sure if he had told the ex bully everything. 

She looked up at the jock. He looked confused and unsure. Buffy has caught T.J. of guard and he didn’t know what to say. Had he heard her right or was he imagining it? Cyrus was gay?

”What I mean is, don’t take what I say too seriously Kippen.” She tires to laugh it off and hope he didn’t noticed. 

“I’ll eh, see you tomorrow Kippen!”

”Yeah, later Driscoll.” T.J. said absentmindedly. Maybe Cyrus’ sexuality was part of his ‘stuff.’ He hoped that Cyrus would feel confident enough to talk to him about it some day.

TJ walked home, chewing on what had happened. 


	2. The sleepover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> T.J. gave away more than he realised in a game of truth or dare with the GHC.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twenty chapters might be a little ambiguous.... I’m not sure where I’m going with this fic but I can’t wait to find out :)

T.J. spent the whole of Saturday morning doing his math homework. Even though it was a beautiful day outside he knew he wouldn’t get another chance to do it before class on Monday. The house was unusually quiet he thought. His parents had gone out of town for the day and his sister had a dance recital. Normally his sister would help him with math by explaining the questions, but today he was on his own and didn’t understand any of his homework. He pulled out his phone, feeling defeated. If he didn’t finish the work he wouldn’t get to go to practice on Monday.

“Two missed FaceTime calls?” T.J. said aloud to himself, automatically returning the call.

“Hey Underdog, you called? What’s up.” He was welcome to a distraction from math for a while. And if anyone could take his mind of his problems, it was Cyrus!

“TJ, I’m really sorry there’s been a change of plan.” The boy sounded a little stressed.

“Oh, what’s wrong?” T.J. asked with genuine concern.

“The thing is... emm. Listen. My parents have had to go out of town, some kind of emergency in the field of psychology? I don’t really know. But anyway, Andi said she would host the sleepover instead and I don’t know if you still want to go. I mean I’d lov-... I mean I invited you so you’re welcome to go but I know you and Andi aren’t that close and I don’t want you to feel uncomfortable like your obligated to attend because of me and ah-.

“Cyrus!” T.J. said gently, breaking into a huge smile. “I’ll be there. I told you I wouldn’t miss it.”

“Oh” The small boy sighed with relief. Hoping that his flushed cheeks weren’t too visible on the screen.

T.J. laughed and raised his eyebrows at the boy. “So I filled out all this paperwork for nothing?”

“Sorry”, Cyrus said with a grin, T.J. always knew how to put him at ease. “You don’t need to bring any of that. Andis mom is pretty relaxed. As long as you have you have your moms number in your phone, you’re all set.”

“Great. Hey Underdog?” Suddenly T.J. felt nervous but he outwardly remained the cool jock everyone was used to seeing. “Would you mind staying on the phone for a little while? It’s just I’m trying to do math and I’m stuck. Can you explain the questions to me?” T.J. didn’t know why he felt nervous. Cyrus would always help him if he asked and he knew he’d never judge him for not understanding anything. T.J. always felt comfortable with Cyrus, he knew he could be 100% himself. But T.J. didn’t quite know how to be himself after years of putting on a bully front.

“Sure!” Cyrus said a little too quickly. “show me the math basketball guy!”

—

Hours had passed and the boys didn’t realise the time until it had gotten darker outside.

“Shoot! Underdog, it’s nearly 6! We’d better get going.”

“Oh gosh you’re right!” Cyrus sounds panicked. “Darn it I wanted to get there early, I really hate walking by myself after dark.”

“I know, it’s number 13 on your list.” T.J. couldn’t explain why he remembered that. “Don’t worry underdog, I got you. You’re place is on the way to Andis, wait for me and we’ll walk together.”

“Thanks T.J.” he said with relief.

“No worries, I just need to throw a few things into a bag and I’ll be right there. Twenty minutes tops.”

“Ok, see you in twenty.” Cyrus hung up the phone and T.J. threw some cloths and a toothbrush into his bag and headed out, passing his sister in the hall. “Tell me about your recital tommrow, I’ve really gotta go.” He called from the front door. He jogged five blocks to Cyrus’ house where the boy was waiting on the curb with a huge bag and a flashlight.

“Wow Underdog!” Taking The small boy by surprise. “How long are you planning on staying?”

“I just like to be prepared for any eventuality.” The boy said with a proud grin on his face.

T.J. couldn’t help smiling at the small boy. Without asking he picked up Cyrus bag which was even heavier than he thought. There was no way Cyrus could carry it all the way to Andis he thought, smiling to himself.

“Hey! T.J. I can carry my own bag!” He wined.

“Don’t worry underdog, you just shine the flashlight so we can see where we’re going.”

Cyrus knew there was no point in protesting. So he shot the boy a look of gratitude and stated to walk towards Andi’s. But he couldn’t help noticing T.J. struggling to carry all the stuff and suddenly felt guilty for bringing so much. T.J. didn’t complain though, any excuse to help out Cyrus.

The boys talked all the way to Andi’s house where they were greeted by an annoyed Buffy.

“And where have you too been? You’re over an hour late! She clocked the massive bag on Tjs shoulder. “What’s in the bag Kippen?”

T.J. smiled and pointed to the boy next to him. Buffys face softened and she shook her head at the pair. “Just get in here, everyone is already here.”

“Cyrus!” Andi and Jonah shouted in unison!

“We we’re starting to think you weren’t coming!” Marty chuckled.

T.J. cleared his throat and everyone looked towards him. “My fault.” He said putting his hands up. “Cyrus was helping me and we lost track of time.”

“Should have known you’d be to blame, Kippen!” Buffy teased.

“Yeah, Yeah. You got me Driscoll.”

“So what are you guys up to? Cyrus asked, trying to draw attention away from T.J. who already looked uncomfortable. He knew T.J. wasn’t the GHC’s favourite person but Cyrus would get them to come around eventually.

“Well” Andi rubbed her hands together and had a sly grin on her face. “You boys are just in time for truth or dare!” She said excitedly.

T.J. rolled his eyes and sat down in the circle in between Cyrus and Buffy.

“Walker, you’re up first.” Andi said. “Truth or dare?”

“Dare!” The boy said with our hesitation.

“Okay.” Andi said, turning to the truth or dare app on her phone. After a minute she reads the first dare. “Prank call a teacher.”

—

They went around the circle. Walker, Libby, Jonah, Marty and Buffy had done their first truth or dare but T.J. hadn’t really been paying attention. He was pulled away from his thoughts by andi.

“T.J. Kippen! You’re up! Truth or dare?”

The Jock looked up. “Truth.” He said calmly.

The app generated a question which took both Andi, Cyrus and especially T.J. of guard. “Who is your crush?” she asked after a noticeable silence, unable to look the basketball captain in the eye.

T.J. looked like a rabbit in headlights. He opened his mouth to answer but he honestly didn’t know what to say. He thought about all the girls he knew and came to the conclusion that he didn’t like any of them as more than a friend. He must have been thinking for too long because Buffy spoke.

“ I can answer that, she said.”

T.J. shot her a warning look but the girl took no notice and smiled at him sweetly. “Kippen isn’t capable of having a crush because he doesn’t have feelings.” She teased. 

Everyone laughed at this, even Cyrus.

“Very funny Driscoll.” The jock pouted. He knew she was joking but he did his best to sound annoyed. Even though he was sercrerly relieved that she had saved him from answering the question.

Next up was Cyrus who surprisingly chose dare. The boy didn’t want to answer a truth like Tj’s.

“Sit in the lap of the person next to you until your next turn.”

Andi shot him a worried look which T.J. noticed. Cyrus started to go red, he didn’t know what to do, he was sat next to T.J. and Andi and even though Cyrus was small for a boy he knew he was too heavy to sit on his best friend. That left him with TJ.

TJ saw how uncomfortable Cyrus looked so decided to take the choice into his own hands. 

“Come here underdog!” He said with a welcoming smile and open arms.

Cyrus didn’t move, he just stared at the jock with an open mouth. “Are- are you sure?” He asked unsurly. 

“Of course, underdog. You can’t be any heavier than your overnight bag! Now get over here!” T.J’s smooth confidence did not reflect the nerves that suddenly appeared in his stomach.

The small boy was put at ease by the jocks humour and shuffled over into TJ’s arms. The jock absentmindedly put his arms around Cyrus’ waist rested his chin on his shoulder. He chuckled softly, he could feel Cyrus holding his breath. “You can relax, underdog.” He whispered to the boy who smelt of strawberry. TJs nerves had melted away as soon as he held the boy in his arms. Cyrus eventually breathed out and relaxed into T.J.

The rest of the GHC had moved onto Andi’s dare (the girl deliberately drew the attention to herself and away from Cyrus so save him some embarrassment.) Apart from Buffy, who couldn’t take her eyes of T.J. She had never quite believed Cyrus when he told her how nice and gentle T.J. was with him. But now she was seeing it with her own eyes, the jocks odd behaviour in the gym yesterday suddenly made sense. Buffy smiled to herself and turned her attention back to the game.

Nobody had noticed that Cyrus has fallen asleep until it was TJ’s turn again. T.J. smiled and looked up at Andi. 

“I think it had better be truth.” He whispered. “I can’t move.” 

Andi nodded and read out the truth. “What matters to you the most?” The girl asked quietly. 

TJs brain immediately came up with an answer that he didn’t want to say out loud. An answer that scared him a little. The answer was Cyrus. But the jock said what everyone probably expected. “Basketball, duh.” He said softly so he didn’t wake Cyrus. Everyone accepted his answer.

”It’s Cyrus’s turn.” Buffy suddenly said, breaking the silence because nobody knew what to say about the sleeping boy. “He can get of your lap now TJ!” She watched the jock closley for his reaction.

TJ didn’t change his facial expression. “I think we should let him sleep, Driscoll.

“I’m board of this game anyway.” Andi said standing up. (Again taking the attention away from Cyrus.) “Let’s put on a movie. Buffy can you go and ask Bex to  make us some popcorn?” 

“Sure.” She said slowly, not taking her eyes of the basketball captain. Andi grabbed her are arm and pulled her to her feet. Buffy made her way into the kitchen. She decided not to push her suspicions anymore that night. 

TJ relaxed agian when Buffy left the room and made light conversation with Marty and Jonah, who were unphased by the situation of a sleeping Cyrus on his lap. 

Maybe this isn’t a big deal! T.J. thought to himself as Andi and Buffy returned, armed with a choice of Disney DVD’s and popcorn. 

T.J. couldn’t focus on the movie, he was to distracted by his own thoughts. He was trying to figure out why he didn’t like any of the girls he knew and why Buffys comment about kissing Cyrus freaked him out so much. The jock fell asleep before he came to any conclusions. Cyrus was still in his arms and stayed like that until the sun came up. 

—

 Surprisenly it was T.J. who woke up first on Sunday morning. It took him a minute to remember what had happened last night and more importantly, why Cyrus was lying on top of him. A smile made its way onto his face once he remembered. Wow that boy is a deep sleeper, T.J. thought to himself. He lied there in silence for a while, he couldn’t bring himself to move away form Cyrus and risk waking him. It was only when T.J. caught himself running his hands through the small boys sort hair that he realised... 

T.J. suddenly knew why he didn’t have crushes on any of his girl friends and why Buffy had freaked him out. He knew why Cyrus meant the most to him and why he couldn’t stop thinking about the boy recently. It was Cyrus who he had a crush on! Sweet, innocent Cyrus. The same Cyrus who T.J. had his arms wrapped around. T.J. suddenly felt very uncomfortable. This couldn’t be happening, he was the captain of the basketball team, he wasn’t supposed to get crushes on other boys! What would his teammates think? Would they be afraid to hug him after a match? Or not want to hang out with him anymore? And what about Cyrus? Despite his suspicions about Cy’s sexuality, T.J. didn’t want to risk loosing his best friend and-

TJs Thoughts were interrupted when he felt another hand on his. Apparently he was still stroking the small boys hair and he had woken up. 

“Morning Underdog!” T.J. whispered because everyone else was still asleep. He kept up the appearance of the smooth, confident basketball captain that Cyrus was used to dealing with. He couldn’t risk Cyrus finding out about this so he decided that nothing was going to change. 

“T.J.?” Cyrus sat up and looked at his crush. Has he really fallen asleep on him? What did T.J. think? “Why was I asleep on you?” He asked nervously, unable to meet his bright green eyes.” 

“Remember the dare underdog? You had to sit on my lap for a round. But then you fell asleep.” T.J. chuckled softly.

Cyrus could feel himself going bright red. “Why didn’t you wake me.”

For a moment T.J. didn’t speak. He started to blush himself. “You clearly needed to sleep underdog! and we didn’t want to wake you.” He said casually, ruffling Cyrus’ hair. 

“Oh” Cyrus could breath. T.J. didn’t think anything of it. But he would be lying if he wasn’t a little disappointed. “Thanks Teej.”

”No worries underdog.” He badly wanted to change the subject. “Wow I’m starving!”

”I have pop tarts in my bag.” Cyrus offered.

TJ couldn’t help smiling at the boy and met his scared eyes. “Ready for any eventuality, huh?” 

“Exactly.” He replied softly, for the first time making eye contact with the blonde haired boy. 


	3. Math, muffins and skateboarding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cyrus and Jonah go skateboarding and Buffy tutors T.J. for math

“Morning Underdog!” T.J. calls out to the boy on the other side of the cafeteria. After his recent realisation about his feelings for Cyrus, T.J. almost didn’t pick up his usual Monday Muffin for him. But T.J. didn’t want Cyrus to know about his feelings which meant that nothing between them could change. This meant that T.J. had no choice but to keep up the muffin routine. No matter how self conscience he felt or how ‘obviously gay’ it now seemed. His insecurities aside, T.J. loved bringing Cyrus a chocolate, chocolate-chip muffin on Monday’s. It gave T.J. an excuse to see him and see his face light up at the sight of his favourite snack. T.J. also hoped Cyrus was please to him too, not just the muffin. 

“Hey T.J!” He sees T.J. walking towards him with his weekly muffin. Cyrus often thinks about the power a simple chocolate chocolate-chip muffin had over their friendship. Cyrus realised their friendship wouldn’t even exist if it wasnt for a muffin so he was happy to have a weekly reminder of the first time they met.

T.J. loved giving Cyrus his chocolate chocolate-chip muffin. Every week without fail, Cyrus had the same reaction and it never got any less adorable.

“Poppins goes for a spoonful of sugar but I prefer a mouthful of muffin to make the Monday’s go down!” Cyrus says as he takes a bit from the chocolatly treat.

He says it Every. Single. Time. T.J. thought, smiling at the boy infront of him. “It’s a shame you missed that movie when you feel asleep on Saturday” T.J. teased, making Cyrus blush a little.

“I still can’t believe I fell asleep on you! I must have been really tired. It had been a busy week, I had so many tests! And there’s was this dance I had to learn and Jonah had an ultimate game and-“

“Cyrus! You’re rambling again.” T.J. says putting a comforting hand on the boys shoulder. “I think I’d fallen asleep but that part anyway.” He says quickly so they can end the conversation. “Listen, I have an idea for this weekend. How about we tackle so more things on your ‘things Cyrus can’t do list.’

The brown haired boy just stares at him. Shoot! T.J. thought, is spending more time with Cyrus a good idea? Clearly Buffy already thinks something’s up, but is it obvious to other people? Is it obvious to Cyrus!?

“If you’re not busy.” He adds smoothly.

“Sounds good!” Cyrus says slowly. “But it depends on how much homework I get this week.”

“Sure thing Underdog, let me know okay?”

“I will. Hey Teej, me and Jonah are going skateboarding after school today. Do you want to join us.”

T.J. would like nothing more! Curse his math dyslexia! “Sorry underdog, I’ve got tutoring with Buffy today.” He goes a little red, at least this time it’s not because of Cyrus. T.J. still feels a bit insecure about having a learning disability. “Anyway, doesn’t Jonah normally have ultimate practice today?”

Cyrus was impressed T.J. remembered that. “He does, but the coach is ill so it’s being rescheduled.”

T.J. considered asking Buffy to move his tutoring, but he didn’t want to explain the reason why. “Oh okay, well have fun. Don’t hurt yourself this time okay?” T.J. sees the clock on the wall, he was supposed to speak to Coleman before first period. “Shoot, I gotta go. See you later underdog!”

—

“Hey Cy-guy! You ready to go?” Jonah says to Cyrus outside the school gate, holding a skateboard.

“JB! What’s up!” He greats Jonah with a high-five.

“Have you got your protective gear? We don’t want a repeat of last time.” Jonah chuckles.

Cyrus laughs but he knows there won’t be a repeat of last time. Because last time he went skateboarding with Jonah Beck, he had a huge crush on the guy and wanted to impress him. This wasn’t a good idea because he ended up in the hospital with a broken finger. But now his crush had faded into nothing more than friendship, Cyrus knew it was enough to just be himself.

“I’m all set JB! Let’s go!”

Cyrus didn’t know when his crush on Jonah had ended. He guessed it was sometime after meeting T.J, who had become the perfect distraction. At least until he relasied he had fallen for him too! Gosh Andi was right! Cyrus really did have a thing for athletes!

“Wow Cyrus, you’re a lot better at this now! Have you been practicing?” Jonah asked as he watched Cyrus skateboarding effortlessly.

“No, I guess I’m not nervous like last time” Cyrus answered truthfully, unaware of what he just said.

Jonah frowned a little “You were nervous about skateboards?” He asked slowly.

Uh oh. Cyrus thought. He had become to relaxed around Jonah and had let his guard down. Cyrus wasn’t comfortable lying to his friends so he decided to be brave. If there was ever an opportunity to open up to Jonah, this was it.

He got of the skateboard and looked at his confused friend. “Can we talk?” He asked with more confidence than he realised he had.

“Sure, Cy-guy.” Jonah says sitting down in the middle of the skatepark. Cyrus sits besides him and takes a deep breath. “What’s on your mind Cyrus.” Jonahs usual oblivious and cafe free attitude had gone. seemed very concerned about his friend,who Jonah had noticed, couldn’t look him in the eye.

“Jonah...” Cyrus began. He looked up to meet Jonah eyes, they had nothing but concern and warmth. Cyrus knew it was going to be okay. “The last time we went stakeboarding, I was really nervous because I was with you.”

Jonah’s face turned to alarm. “Gosh, Cyrus. Do I make you nervous? I’m really sorry, I had no idea- am I mean or something? Did I do something to upset you?or-

“Jonah, you didn’t do anything! I promise you’re a good friend. You’re the nicest guy anyone knows! It was me, at the time, I had a crush on you. I’m gay, Jonah.”

Jonah stares at him for a second. “Yeah?”

Cyrus takes a deep breath but doesn’t look away from his friend. “Yeah.”

“Okay, cool.” Jonah smiles and puts his arm around Cyrus. “Thank you for trusting me with that Cy-guy.

Cyrus chuckels. “Thank you for being so cool with it.”

“Cyrus! You’re the coolest guy I know and after that? Definitely the bravest. If anyone has a problem with you, they’re going to have one with me! Okay?

“Thanks Jonah.”

“No worries! What are nice guys for?” He teases. The both burst out laughing at this.

“I do have one question though.” Jonah says smoothly after they both stop laughing.

“Shoot!” Cyrus says with confidence.

“Man I’ve gotta ask... What’s up with you and T.J? Are you guys dating?”

Okay so maybe Jonah isn’t as clueless as everyone thought, Cyrus thought to himself.

“Uhh, have you met T.J? He’s as straight as well... you!”

Jonah raises an eyebrow. “I’m not so sure about that Cyrus, you should have seen him on Saturday. He refused to move you off his lap after you fell asleep. He looked so happy with you there.”

“He did?” Cyrus couldn’t hide his amazement.

“Also he never told us if he had a crush because Buffy interrupted.”

Cyrus thought for a minute. “I guess that’s true.” He agrees.

“I’m telling you, Cyrus. There’s something about you that makes T.J. Kippen turn from a t-Rex into a teddy bear.”

“I do love dinosaurs!” Cyrus joked. This sent the boys into laughter again and they continued skateboarding. But Jonah Beck has definetly given Cyrus food for throught that night.

—

“Buffy! We’ve been here three hours! Face it, I’m hopeless. The only reason I come to these stupid sessions is so I can keep playing basketball.” T.J. tried, he really did, but Buffy was so insistent. It was taking all the strength he had not to loose his temper with her. He couldn’t loose his temper with her, he had promised Cyrus he wouldn’t. 

“If you just spoke to Coleman about the dyscalculia, he wouldn’t threaten to take you off the team.” She said forcefully

”Buffy I told you I don’t want people knowing about that.” He shouted. Which was a big mistake.

Buffy looked him in the eye. “I’m betting that’s not the only thing you don’t want people to know about.” Silence.

The look the boys face was enough to know she was right. 

TJ had gone bright red. He looked down at the table. For once he wasn’t angry at Buffy, not because he’d promised Cyrus but because needed to talk to someone about this and it may as well be her as she had got the ball directly in basket.

He suddenly knew what to say. He hadn’t said it for a long time (he’d promised Cyrus) but this time he would mean it earnestly. 

He looked the angry girl straight in the eyes. “You’re right, Buffy.” 

This caught Buffy of guard, T.J. didn’t say those words to mock or to hurt her or because it was her favourite thing to hear. He said them because they were ture. No excuses, no apologies, just the truth. Her face softened and she sat down next to T.J. and reached out for his hands. He didn’t flinch, he didn’t move at all. 

“If I speak to Coleman, can we keep the other thing just between us?” He choked on his words. 

“Yeah T.J. One thing at a time. 

TJ impulsively pulled Buffy into a hug. His secret was safe and he trusted her with it. “Thank you, Driscoll.” He whispered.

Buffy put her arms around his neck and whispered. “You’re going to be okay, Kippen. I promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So let’s recap. Who knows what?
> 
> Andi, Buffy, Jonah and Amber know Cyrus is gay. T.J. suspects Cyrus is gay.
> 
> Buffy knows T.J. has a crush on Cyrus. Jonah suspects this.
> 
> Andi, Jonah and Amber know Cyrus has a crush on T.J.
> 
> Marty, Walker and Libby will be in the loop eventually I promise! ;)


	4. Number 50

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> T.J. and Cyrus tackle things on his list. But T.J. didn’t know about number 50

It was Friday and T.J. has just got home from basketball practice. After Monday’s events, T.J. hadn’t seen Cyrus for the rest of that week. They don’t share any classes together and T.J. had to go to meetings about his math dyslexia, and then he had practice and tutoring. The week was so busy he hadn’t had time to think about Cyrus at all. Until that afternoon he saw the text. 

Underdog: Good news! I have cleared my homework schedule for this weekend, so I’m all yours! 

T.J. stares at his phone. “All yours?” He muttered, smiling to himself. What did Cyrus mean by that? Did he want to hang out this weekend? And then he remembered, he was supposed to make a plan for tackling more things on Cyrus’ list! He’d totally forgot! He didn’t want to cancel and miss hanging out with Cyrus...

Underdog: what have you got planned? I need to mentally prepare! Also please don’t do number 4! I am so not ready to watch Titanic!! 

T.J: It’s a surprise underdog! You’ll be fine, I promise! You trust me right? Meet me at the spoon at 9:30 

Shoot! Shoot! Shoot! T.J. desperately tried thinking of things on the list that could be planned at short notice. He didn’t need to look at the list because he remembered everything on it. “Number 32.” He said and smiled to himself, tomorrow was going to be fun. 

—

Cyrus woke up early on Saturday, he couldn’t get back to sleep, he was a bit nervous about spending the whole day with T.J. Seeing as they were doing things on his list, Cyrus thought he’d do the one T.J. doesn’t know about. Number 50: come out to T.J. The very thought made Cyrus feel ill. But he decided that for once, he was going to be brave, whatever TJ had in store, if Cyrus did it, he would tell him the truth. Not the whole truth, Cyrus decided he was never going to tell T.J. that he had feelings for him. That boy is about a straight as you can get, he thought. Also, he really enjoyed being friends with T.J and didn’t want to say anything that would jeopardise that. 

Cyrus still felt ill so he skipped breakfast and headed to the Spoon, he got there early but found T.J. already waiting for him in a booth. The jock was staring at his phone and didn’t see Cyrus enter the diner.

“Hey Teej.” Cyrus said sitting opposite his crush with more confidence than he felt inside. T.J was looking especially nice today . 

“Underdog! You made it!” I ordered us breakfast, you’re going to need it for the day I’ve got planned” T.J. smiled at the confused and slightly worried boy in front of him. Today is going to be awesome, he thought.

“You-you-ah-got me breakfast?” Cyrus said trying to hide is nerves and surprise.

“Sure I did, I know you always eat breakfast but you’re going to need all the energy you can get for today!” He said smiling.

“Actually I didn’t eat anything this morning, so thanks!” 

“Oh, that’s not like you underdog.” 

“I overslept.” He lied

T.J. looked at the clock on the wall and Cyrus was twenty minutes early at the diner. He could tell something was up but didn’t want to push the matter. But he did kind of what to get a reaction out of his friends so he decided to test the waters. “Haha! Be careful underdog, too much beauty sleep and all you’ll have all the girls in Jefferson after you.” He made sure it was obvious that he was joking but he wanted to see how Cyrus would react to that comment.

Cyrus didn’t move. He didn’t know what to say, one of the things he liked about hanging out with T.J. was that they never talked about girls, at least not in a romantic sense. Why was he suddenly bringing it up? He wondered. He looked up at T.J, maybe this was his chance to tell him. He made a promise to himself that he would do it after the challenge but this was the perfect opportunity to correct him. All he had to say was ‘you mean all the boys’ but the words wouldn’t leave his mouth.

“Here you go boys.” Amber said smiling, placing a stack of pancakes on the counter. “You boys have fun today!” She said with a twinkle in her eye.

“Uh, Thanks Amber. See you later.” T.J. said, now focusing on the pancakes. The boys ate in silences, not looking at each other. They finished the pancakes and drank their coffee, then T.J. smiled softly and looked Cyrus in the eyes. “You ready to go underdog?” The boys left the diner started walking.

“Are you ever going to tell me where we’re going?” He said after 10 minutes of silence. 

“Nope! Anywhere we’re nearly there!” T.J. regretted what he said, things had felt awkward ever since. They were walking past the park when Cyrus stopped in his tracks.

“T.J.?” He spoke softly. “There’s something I want to do first.” What TJ said in the diner really got to him. Cyrus needed to be brave right now, before he could talk himself out of it. 

“Oh, sure. Are you okay underdog?” T.J was concerned, Cyrus has barely spoken at all this morning.

“No.” The boy sighed. “But I will be, let’s go.” T.J. frowned but didn’t say anything. He followed Cyrus across the park and sat next to him on the swings. The boys sat in silence for a while. T.J. didn’t know whether he should speak or-

“I want to tackle number 50.” Cyrus suddenly whispered. 

“What?” T.J. asked confused. “You mean your list? I thought it only went up to 49?” 

“It did, I never told you about number 50 because 50 is about you.” 

“Oh. But the list are things that you’re afraid to do. So does that mean you’re afraid to tell me something?” 

“Yes.” 

“Oh.” T.J. looked down. He hated that he felt hurt that there was something Cyrus felt he couldn’t tell him. But he already guessed what it could be so he understood. 

“You know what you said earlier? About all the girls chasing me? Well the thing is-“

“Cyrus, stop. I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have said that. The truth is, was trying to get a reaction out of you.” T.J. looked up at Cyrus, his eyes were wide and he was stunned.

“What?” He choked.

“I’m sorry, Cyrus I feel awful. I should have let you speak to me when it felt right for you. Listen, don’t get mad, it’s not her fault, she didn’t realise what she said before it was too late and-“

“T.J? What are you talking about.” You’re not making any sense.”

“I know I know. I’m sorry Cyrus. But what I think you were about to tell me.” He takes a deep breath. “I already know, okay.” Which is why I feel so bad about making that comment about girls. 

“I’m not sure I understand.” Cyrus says slowly. “What exactly do you know?” Cyrus was freaking out. What was T.J. talking about, how much of this does he know? Does he know Cyrus has a crush on him?

“I know-“ T.J. began. He reaches out for Cyrus hand and clasps it to his. Then he looks at Cyrus’s face, it’s scared but theres no going back now. T.J. takes a deep breath. “Are you gay, Cyrus?” T.Js heart was racing. As much as he wanted to look away he keep looking at the brown haired boy in front of him, stop griping his hand tightly.

Cyrus couldn’t believe what he had just heard! How did T.J. know? Did Buffy let it slip? Was that all he knew? 

“Yeah.” He replied after a while. “I am.” He managed to smile at T.J. and he smiled back. 

“Listen Cyrus, you can talk to me about anything, you know that right? And I want you to know that I’m sorry I made you uncomfortable in the Spoon earlier. It was stupid of me to make that comment when I already knew.”

“It’s okay, but how did you know?” 

“Please don’t get mad, me and Buffy had an argument and she let it slip, she didn’t even think I heard her say it and she tried to cover it up after. Please don’t be mad at her.”

“I’m not mad, I think. But how did it come out, what were you arguing abort that made her say that?” Cyrus was even more confused. How long had T.J. known about this?

T.J. felt like he owed it to Cyrus to tell him exactly what was said between him and Buffy. But he couldn’t bring him self to tell him she was right. 

“It was the night before the sleepover round Andi’s and me and Buffy were at practice, everyone else had gone home by then and I kept missing baskets. Anyway she made this joke about me-“ he hesitated. “About me kissing you.” Cyrus looked at the floor. “Anyway, I guess I was just tired and frustrated so I got mad about it and tried to storm out of the gym. She came after me, and told me it was a joke and just because you were gay- that’s when she stopped herself.” Cyrus was still looking at the floor, he hadn’t said a word. He just listened. “Please say something, Cyrus.” The tall boy said quietly.

T.J. had known about him all week? He knew at the sleepover? The same sleepover where he had fallen asleep on him? Cyrus wondered if T.J. had figured out that he liked him but he wasn’t feeling brave enough to ask. Cyrus felt a little hurt, T.J. was angry at the thought of kissing him? Cyrus concluded that TJ was straight after all. “I don’t know what to say, you’ve known all week and you still make that comment in the Spoon? Didn’t it occur to you that I would tell you when I was ready? I was going to tell you today anyway, after we’d done whatever it was that you had planned. I can’t believe Buffy would spill like that! I know it was an accident but, I just thought I could trust her. I guess I still can, it was only you she told.”

“I am so sorry about this morning Cyrus, and about everything else. It should be up to you who you tell and when. I guess I was hurt that you told Buffy and not me and that is so stupid and selfish and I’m just really sorry okay?” T.J. meant every word and Cyrus could see that in his eyes. They were still holding hands so Cyrus squeezed his and grinned.

“It’s okay T.J, I promise I’m not mad. If anything I’m just happy that you know the truth.” 

T.J. broke into a smile. “And you know that you’re okay, right?”

“Thanks T.J.”

“Come on, we’d better get going!” He said jumping up from the swing and pulling a surprised Cyrus up with him. I’m not letting you out of rock climbing that easy! Shoot!” T.J. put his hand to his mouth.

Cyrus laughed. “You said it! I thought it was going to be a surprise?” He mocked. Then his smile disappeared, Rock climbing? No way! “Ohh n-n-no! I can’t. Please T.J!”

Now T.J. was laughing and he absentmindedly put his arm around Cyrus. “You see why I didn’t tell you underdog? Come on, I know you can do this! Also it’s either this or watch Titanic.” 

“Wow rock climbing suddenly sounds like so much fun!” he knew there was no point arguing with the captain of the basketball team.

—  
“Cyrus, you can do this! Just don’t look down! And remember I’ve got you, your perfectly safe.”

Cyrus was nearly at the hope of the Rockwall. This wasn’t so bad, he thought. It helped that T.J. was holding onto the rope and had been talking to him the whole time. T.J was a really good friend... even if he sometime got things wrong, and even then he’d own up and apologise. Cyrus didn’t know that he was the one T.J. thanked for that. And even if T.J. was straight, Cyrus was just happy they were friends and he could accept that that’s all they were ever going to be. 

“T.J. I did it! I made it too the top!”

“Cyrus, that’s great! I knew you could do it!” 

“Errmm... TJ?” Cyrus’ voice was shaking.

“Yeah, Cyrus?”

“How am I going to get down.”

T.J. chuckled. “Don’t worry, Cyrus. Just lean back and I’ll lower you down with the rope. Trust me, you’re going to be fine.

“Can I shut my eyes.”

“If it will help you to stay calm.”

Cyrus took a deep breath and leaned back like T.J. said, then he closed his eyes. 

T.J. gently lowered Cyrus to the ground. When the boy opened his eyes he was surprised to find that TJ had his arms around him.

“I told you you could do it, Cyrus!” T.J. whispered. If was then that Cyrus noticed. T.J. had stopped calling him ‘underdog’ ever since their conversation at the swings. Cyrus wondered if T.J. had even noticed. Something about TJ calling him Cyrus felt weird. ‘Underdog’ was his nickname, T.J. had nicknames for all his friends, even Buffy. He never calls people by their name, so why wasn’t he calling him ‘underdog’ anymore?


	5. An unexpected day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A burst pipe means the GHC and T.J. get to hang out for the day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter has taken so long! It’s been written and rewritten and accidentally deleted.... hopefully you all enjoy it :)

It was the following Monday and Cyrus was getting ready for school. For some reason he couldn’t decide what to wear that day. He also couldn’t stop thinking about TJ and how he had stopped calling him ‘underdog’ and wether that was a good or bad thing. Cyrus had just picked out a dark green shirt from a selection on his bed when his phone suddenly exploded with messages. There were 30 from the GHC group chat! Also several from a certain T.J. Kippen....

Buffy: oh my gosh you guys! Metcalf just announced that there is a burst pipe and that half the school is totally flooded! School is cancelled for the day!!

Jonah: A whole day of school? Awesome! Hey we should all hang out.

Andi: No school? Yes! Let’s all meet at the Spoon and we can decide what we’re going to do all day!

Cyrus: I’ll order in the baby tators ;)

Jonah: Just don’t eat them all before we get there!!

Cyrus: I’ll try but they’re sooo good!!

Walker: No school? You guys are lucky!

Libby: Yeah so lucky! Enjoy what ever it is you get up to today.

Marty: Sorry you guy cant hang out today.... we’ll miss you! 

Buffy: yeah sorry guys :( won’t be the same without you!

Cyrus was thrilled about having a day off and hurried as fast as he could out of the house. In all the excitement he’d forgotten to read the messages from T.J. On his way to the Spoon he pulled out his phone to read the messages:

T.J: heyy there’s no school today!   
T.J: want to do something today? Was thinking the fair. I’m eating breakfast at the Spoon, come meet me.

As soon as Cyrus had finished reading he had arrived at the Spoon. He looked up and saw the blonde haired jock eating a stack of pancakes through the window. Cyrus couldn’t see Andi, Buffy or Jonah yet so he walked in and sat opposite his athletic friend.

T.J looked up and saw Cyrus sitting opposite him.

“Hey, Cyrus!” He tried to say but he had a mouth full of pancake so it came out a little muffled. This made Cyrus laugh.

He said it again! Hearing T.J. call him something anything other than Underdog was weird. What was weirder was that it didn’t seem like T.J. was even aware he was doing it. 

“Hey T.J. I can’t believe you’re up this early! On the weekend I’m lucky if I can get hold of you before noon!” T.J. chuckled, it was nice to think that Cyrus would try and call him at the weekends, even if he knew T.J. always lied in. 

“I was already on my way to school when I heard about the pipe. So I though I’d come here for breakfast. But don’t think I’d forgotten about our Monday tradition.” He glanced over at Amber, who had been waiting for the signal to come over ever since Cyrus had walked in. She walked over carrying a plate with a chocolate chocolate-chip muffin on it. Cyrus couldn’t believe his eyes! T.J noticed the visible shock on the boys face and smiled to himself, taking another mouthful of pancake.

“How did you know I’d even be here? I never replied to your message. And I’m sorry about that by the way, I would have replied but I got excited about the no school thing and I agreed to meet Andi and Buffy here. Then as I was walking here I remembered to read your message and-“

“Cyrus! It’s fine. I didn’t know if you would come or not but I asked Amber to bring this over if you did.” The boy shrugged and continued to munch on his pancakes, leaving a shocked Cyrus staring at him in amazement. 

“Hey Goodman!” Buffy’s voice called form the door. She and Andi walked towards the two boys, they both smiled when the clocked T.J which caused Cyrus to blush a little... if he had turned around he would have noticed that T.J. was blushing too! 

Cyrus had just ordered baby taters for everyone when Jonah finally arrived at the diner. 

“JB, late as usual! You’re lucky that I’ve only just ordered the baby taters.” Cyrus said laughing.

“Sorry guys, I’m here now, which mean that Cyrus doesn’t get to eat my share of taters!” He teased and sat down next to Andi. Then he noticed T.J

“Oh Hey T.J! I didn’t realise you would be here. Did Cyrus invite you?” The jock looked up. He’d hardly said a word since Andi and Buffy walked in. He would have already got up to leave it he wasn’t literary stuck in a corner. 

“Actually, I invited Cyrus. I didn’t know you guys had already made plans and Cyrus only got my text after he got here.” T.J looked uncomfortable talking, which was very unusual for the captain of the basketball team. Jonah smiled at him. 

“That’s cool, we can all do something together then.”

“Didn’t you say something about the fair.” Cyrus said, looking at T.J. 

“Yeah, Cyrus I did-“

“Woah!” Andi and Jonah said in unison, interrupting the blonde hair boy.

“What? Cyrus said, furrowing his eyebrows in confusion.

“Come on you must have heard it!” Jonah said. “You heard it? Right Andi? 

“Right!” The girl said in utter amazement. She turned her attention to T.J. “Since when did you stop calling him Underdog?” She asked the startled jock. His eyes darted to Buffy. He tired to shrug it of.

“I always call him underdog.” He chuckled nervously. “Right underdog?” T.J. looked at Buffy again, she gave him a smile but her eyes weren’t very reassuring. He called him underdog right? What else had he said

“Actually you don’t.” Cyrus said suddenly after being quiet. TJs heart started to race, and he suddenly felt very unsure.

“What are you talking about Cy- underdog?” He shook his head. Shoot! He’d been calling him Cyrus! Since when? He hadn’t even noticed! T.J. tried to rationalise it. It was him name, what what the big deal?

“Since Saturday when I told you- you know. That afternoon at rock climbing you just called me Cyrus and not underdog once. Look at your phone, yesterday and this morning.” T.J looked at his phone. He was right, he hadn’t called him underdog once since the swings. 

“I didn’t even realise.” He said slowly. “Does it bother you?” Cyrus smiled.

“It is my name! It just feels a little weird I guess, you’ve never called me anything other than underdog.” He forces a laugh

“Sorry Cyrus- oh my gosh now I’m so aware of it!” T.J. rolls his eyes and smiles.

“Wait what did he tell you on Saturday?” Buffy asked T.J, frowning. T.J. looked at Cyrus, unsure of how to answer the girls question. 

“I told him I’m gay.” Cyrus said casually, unphased by the question. Turns out he already knew, or suspected at least.” 

“Oh.” Buffy sounded surprised and a little guilty. She wondered if T.J. knowing was her fault and if Cyrus knew that too.

“Proud of you Cy-guy! I’m just annoyed that I have to be proud, you know? Coming out shouldn’t even be a thing. Why is everyone ‘straight until proven gay?’ People should be able to date whoever they want without being afraid!” 

“Thanks Jonah. You know I’m really not afraid anymore. I used to be, but now? It’s just apart of who I am and embracing it is the only way I’m going to be happy. What anyone else thinks is non of my business!”

“Well said Cyrus! I’m buying you a milkshake to celebrate!” Buffy says springing up from her seat.

“I ah- need to go to the bathroom.” T.J. says quickly, climbing over Cyrus to get of the booth.

“Teej? Are you ok?”

“I’m fine Cyrus!” He forces a smile. “We’d better get going to the fair soon though or we’ll have to line up for tickets!” He then quickly walked towards the bathroom. He wish he could be brave like Cyrus can. 

“Is he ok?” Jonah asks as soon as T.J. is out of earshot

“Yeah he’s acting a little weird.” Andi agrees.

Cyrus couldn’t disagree with his friends but he didn’t know what was bothering T.J...  
—

“Come on Cyrus! It’ll be fun!” T.J. was trying to convince him to go on the Farris wheel. He had already refused to go on the waltzer with everyone so TJ agreed to keep him company.

“Alright fine! Let’s do it! But If I vomit on you you’ve only got yourself to blame!” T.J. laughed at this and put his arm around the boy as they walked towards the huge wheel. Cyrus was terrified of the Farris wheel but he couldn’t resist a ‘Love, Simon’ moment with T.J.

T.J. handed their tickets to the operator and the boys hopped on. T.J. saw that Cyrus was nervous, he was visibly shaking.

“It’s going to be alright, Cyrus.” He whispered gently. “Wait till you see the view form the top!” 

“This was a bad idea, why did I let you convince me to do this?” He couldn’t hide the fear in his voice. It was too late afraid now, the wheel had started to move up. T.J. felt guilty, he didn’t want Cyrus to feel scared. 

“I’m sorry, Cyrus. Let’s take your mind of the ride. Hmmm.... ask me something. Anything you like do you don’t have to think about the ride.” T.J. smiled nervously and looked at the scared boy next to him.”

“Okay.” Cyrus thought for a moment, what could he ask? His mind drifted from the fear of the ride to wondering what he wanted to know most about his crush. Cyrus did have a question, but he wasn’t sure if he wanted to know the answer. He went with what he thought was a safe question. 

“What girl are you going to ask to the dace next Friday?” Of all the questions... T.J. has not expected that. T.J. had totally forgotten about the dace, let alone thought about who he was going with! Now it was his turn to think, T.J. had no idea what to say to that. He hated lying to Cyrus but he wasn’t ready to tell him the truth. 

“I don’t know Cyrus, honestly I hadn’t thought about it.” That was technically true, but it sill felt like a lie... he could have corrected him and said ‘you mean what boy.’ But he didn’t.

“How about you, Cyrus? Got your eye on anyone?” He teased, the question was harmless enough, he thought. But it made Cyrus blush and T.J. caught it. His own feelings aside it was nice to get back to their old friendship where T.J. could tease the brown haired boy.

“I knew it! Come on out with it, Cyrus. Who’s the lucky guy?” He asked with a little too much excitement. There was no way Cyrus was going to tell him the truth he was asking for, but he could deliver another truth to the oblivious jock. 

“Actually I can’t ask anyone, Teej. You don’t know how lucky you are! Captain of the basketball team, you could have the pick of any girl in the school! But me, even if I like someone, I couldn’t never ask him to the dance.” Cyrus knew T.J. meant well, that just because he’s gay it shouldn’t mean that he can’t ask someone out. But the truth is, he can’t. Jonah was right about everyone being assumed straight, but the fact is that most people are. And Cyrus didn’t want to fall for anymore straight guys, two were enough. 

T.J. felt bad now. “Sorry Cyrus, you’re right. Like what Jonah said earlier, I wish things weren’t like that.” T.J. felt guilty, especially when knew that, unknown to Cyrus, they were in the same boat. 

“Hey you were right, the view from up hear is amazing!” Cyrus chirped, eager to change the subject. 

T.J. chucked. “Yeah it is.” He muttered, unaware that he wasn’t looking at the view, he was looking at Cyrus, wishing he had the courage to ask him to the dance.


	6. Amber knows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kira asks T.J. to the dace. Can Amber change his mind?

“Hey Kippen.” Kira says, cheerfully walking over to the basketball captain who was so deep in thought that he didn’t hear her walk up. Annoyed, Kira poked him arm. “Earth to T.J. Kippen?” He looked up, startled.

“Oh Kira! Hi... sorry I wasn’t focusing. What’s up?” He smiled at the girl. 

“I wanted to ask you something.” She said slowly, looking down at her hands.

“Shoot.” He replied casualty. 

Kira paused for a moment and took a deep breath. She looked the captain in the eye and smiled. “Will you go to the dace with me?” She finally asked. The look of surprise on TJs face was unmistakable and Kira’s smile disappeared. “Don’t you want to go the the dance with me?” She asked coldly, before T.J. had the chance to respond. He didn’t know what to say, he thought for a minute, staring at the ground. He knew he couldn’t go with the guy he wanted, and it would look strange is the captain of the basketball team didn’t have a date. 

“It’s not that I don’t want to go-“ He finally said. 

“Then what?” Kira snapped. “Do you already have a date? Don’t tell me you’re going with that dork you’re always hanging out with!” She started laughing. And T.J. tired to laugh it off too.

“What makes you think I’m going with Cyrus?” He jokes as casually as he can, trying to hide his internal panic. Kira suddenly stops laughing, she looks at the boy and frowns. 

“I was talking about Buffy.” She said slowly. Shoot! T.J. thought, if she didn’t know before she definitely did now. 

“You and Cyrus huh? Have fun with that.” She fakes and smile and turns to walk away. 

“Kira I-“ He had to do something, Kira was bad news and he knew it. She would totally tell everyone just to spite him and Buffy. “-would love to go to the dance with you.” He reluctantly says. She turns to face him 

“Perfect.” She shrikes with excitement, pulling him into a hug. “My dress is dark green so your tie needs to match. I send you a picture okay?” 

“Sure.” He sighs with annoyance. 

“Thanks for being my date T.J, maybe you can help your friend Cyrus find a date? I assume Buffy is going with Marty? See ya!” She walks away, leaving a angry T.J. by his locker. He couldn’t believe what had just happened, but what choice did he have?

—

“You should have been there you guys, it was so cute! He bought her flowers with a note inside!” Andi was raving about Jonah asking Libby to the dace, much to Jonah’s embarrassment. 

“That is adorable Jonah!” Buffy says.

“Hey! I had done that you would have thrown the flowers in my face!” Marty teases, putting his arm around Buffy. 

“He’s right! You know me so well. But Just because I don’t like big romantic gestures, it doesn’t mean I can’t find them cute!” 

“Yeah yeah. You know what I’m just happy you’re going with me.” Marty smiles, until he noticed Cyrus picking at his food, looking sad. “Hey, Cyrus. You okay buddy?” Everyone turns to look at the boy who is lost in his own world. He feels their gaze and looks up.

“Sorry guys- it’s just you’re all talking about the dace and I can’t really join in so-“ he goes quiet and looks down at the table. Andi puts his arm around him.

“Sorry Cy- I wish you could go with the guy you want. But it’s not as if we’re going as couples, all going to go together! No member of the GHC gets left behind! There were a consensus of smiles and nods from around the table. 

“Wait-“ Buffy frowns. “Did you want to go with someone Cyrus? I didn’t know that you liked anyone.” Fear spreads across Cyrus’ face, he didn’t mean to exclude Buffy, he wouldn’t have told anyone if they hadn’t guessed it themselves.

“Yeah.” He said quietly, not looking her in the eye. 

“Who is it?” She asked softy. He looks up, her face is soft and kind. She isn’t angry. 

“It’s T.J.” he waits to see surprise but Buffy’s face turns to excitement.

“Oh my gosh, Cyrus! You have to ask him to the dance!” Everyone looks confused, especially Cyrus. 

“Why would I do that? It would break our friendship.” He says sounded defeated. Buffy couldn’t believe what she was hearing! Was Cyrus really that oblivious?

“Because he likes you! You muppet!” She said full of confidence. But it was met by a sea of frowns and shaking heads. Her confidence shrunk. “Why are you all looking at me like that.” 

“T.J. doesn’t like Cyrus like that.” Andi whispers. Buffy knew he did! What was going on? 

“What are you talking about?” She asks slowly. “This doesn’t make any sense, T.J. likes Cyrus, I know because-“ 

“We thought he did too until-“ Jonah looked at Cyrus to finish the sentence

Cyrus sighs and looks at Buffy. “He asked Kira to the dance today. I knew I didn’t have a chance but I let these guys get my hopes up!” He tried to joke but he couldn’t hide his sadness of being proved right.

“He did?” Buffy stood up abruptly and walked outside of the Spoon. She called T.J. 7 times but he didn’t pick up. 

Buffy: You need to call me back! Please T.J!!

T.J: Leave me alone Driscoll

—  
“T.J!! Can you answer you phone? It won’t stop ringing and it’s driving me crazy!” 

“Get out of my room Amber!” T.J. was angry. Angry at Kira and at himself. Angry that he couldn’t be honest, angry that he couldn’t face telling Cyrus in person that he had a date.

“I’ll get out of your room if you answer the phone! Look it’s Buffy, I thought you guys were friends. He ignores her and continues to play his video game. “T.J!” He pauses the game.

“Can’t you go and annoy someone else?” She sits on the bed.

“Nope, I’m your sister! It’s my job to annoy you!” She teases and smiles sweetly at him. T.J. rolls his eyes and takes the phone from her. 

“There, happy?” He asks, declining Buffy’s calls.

“Why are you ignoring her?” She asks with a deliberately sweet tone.

“Oh my god. Amber!”

“Come on Teej, talk to meeee.” 

He rolls his eyes. “Fine, if I tell you, will you leave me alone.”

“Sure.” She pats the bed and he sits next to her.

“Okay so this girl asked me to the dance and Buffy doesn’t like her so she’s probably angry at me.” This wasn’t a lie, Buffy probably would be annoyed that he was going with Kira of all people. But T.J. knew that wasn’t why she kept calling.

“Oh my god! You have a date!” Amber squealed with excitement, hugging her brothers arm.

“Yeah.” He sighed. Amber frowned and looked at him.

“You don’t sound too happy about it.”

T.J. looked down. “She’s not who I wanted to go with.” He admitted. Again this was technically true, he rationalised.

“Who did you want to go with?” 

“I can’t tell you Ambs.” He got up and walked to the other end of the room. There was silence for a while.

“You know you can tell me anything T.J.” Amber finally said. The seriousness in her voice caught the boy off guard. She studied his face for a moment then smiled. She wanted to ask her bother a question she had had for weeks. But knowing her brother, Amber would have to be more clearer than that. “You know Teej, I think I know someone else who would love to go to the dance with you.” 

T.J. looked up, Amber looked sincere, even with a history of winding him up, he believed her. “What are you talking about?”

“Something I heard in the Spoon about a month ago. I heard someone say that they have crush on you T.J.” 

TJ rolls his eyes. “I’m on the basketball team, girls say they like me even if they don’t.”

“Actually this wasn’t a girl.” She says casually. Studying his reaction. He raises his eyebrows and runs his hands though he hair. Amber knew him well, he was nervous.

TJ’s heart was pounding, he was so confused. “It- wasn’t a girl?” He asked slowly, looking away. 

“It was your friend- Cyrus.” Amber wasn’t going to tell him this until she was sure. And this was the moment. TJs head whipped up, and he surprised himself. Instead of feeling ashamed or nervous or upset. He was happy. So insanely happy! Cyrus likes him! His face burst into a smile.

“Cyrus. Likes me? Are- are you sure?” He asked hopefully, still not believing what he was hearing.

Amber smiled. “Yeah T.J, the boy likes you! God knows why!” She teased. “Cyrus is who you want to go to the dace with, isn’t he?” That question brought back all of TJs anxieties. He can’t go to the dance with Cyrus! The whole school would know he was-“

“No! He’s not. Get out of my room Amber.” 

His sudden change of mood wasn’t surprising to Amber. She also knew that his bark was worse than his bite. She wasn’t afraid of him, she also knew she was right. “You know what T.J. Kippen, I really don’t care if you lie to me. But you can’t keep lying to yourself. Yeah I know it’s scary and I know that you feel insecure but you can’t repress your feelings like this. Take today for example: you’ve been miserable since you got home all because you’re going to the dance with a girl! It’s okay to be yourself you know, that’s the only thing that’s going to make me happy.” 

She leaves the room and T.J. flops onto his bed. She was right but he was so afraid. But he had to be brave or he didn’t deserve Cyrus. If Cyrus can do all the things on his list that frighten him than. If Cyrus is brave enough to be who he is....   
He grabs his phone and FaceTimes Buffy. 

“Oh my god T.J! I’ve been calling you for hours! How could you ask Kira to the dance! Kira! She’s the worst, I can’t- never mind that.... I need to tell you something.”

T.J. raised his eyebrows and smiled. He was back to being the confident basketball jock that everyone knew... except now they were going to know a little bit more. “Cyrus has a crush on me?” He said in his normal confident smooth voice. 

This takes Buffy by surprise and her mouth drops. “Yes... How did you-“

“My sister told me.” He shrugged. “Listen Buffy, I’m sorry about everything just- help me fix this?” He really meant it, his head had been all over the place but now he felt like himself again. She stares at him, T.J hadn’t been himself for weeks. And now the old T.J. had suddenly reappeared... accept without him the hostility and insecurity. This T.J. was more relaxed and open. This was the T.J. that Cyrus had seen all along. 

“Okay Kippen, what’s the plan?” She asks smiling. 

—

After making a plan with Buffy, T.J. knocked on Ambers door. As soon as opens T.J. pulls her into a hug. 

“I’m gay.” He whispers into her ear. “And thank you for finally knocking some sense into me!” 

“I knew that Teej. I’m just so happy that you know it! I’m proud of you.” She kisses him on the cheek and smiles. “Now, I want you to promise me something okay?”

T.J. frowns. “What?”

“I want you to tell me all about your boy drama! All of it.” 

He rolls his eyes. “Fine.” He tries to be annoyed but he can’t help smiling. T.J. is finally being himself and he’s never felt happier!


	7. The question

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> T.J. confronts his mom, Kira and Cyrus

“T.J, I’ve made pancakes for breakfast, they’re on the counter. Would you like some orange juice?” 

“Thank mom.” He yawns, eyeing up the stack of pancakes on the breakfast bar. T.J. didn’t get much sleep last night so he needed food energy to get him through the day. He looked up at his mom, the day starts now he thought. 

“Hey mom, can we talk?” She turns around and hands him a glass of orange juice. 

“Sure, T.J.” she smiles and sits leans over the counter, giving him her full attention. 

“Okay... so there’s this dance on Friday and I want to ask someone.” She looked confused but she smiled and put her hand on arm.

“That’s great honey! Was that what you wanted to tell me? Don’t I get to know who she is?” She chuckled. 

T.J. looks up at his mom, her face is so warm and kind he thought. But he honestly didn’t know how she was going to react to this.... “Actually mom.” He began, taking a deep breath. “I want to ask Cyrus to be my date.” It took all his strength to not look away, he studied the women’s face but it was unphased, and burst into a wide smile. 

She squeezed his arm. “Aww T.J!” Has She squealed. “Cyrus is such a nice boy! Are you going to ask him today? Let me know if you want matching ties! Oh and I am definitely taking pictures of the two of you in suites!” Her voice was full of excitement. 

“T.J...” her voice deepened and a serious expression appeared on her face. She looked directly into her son eyes. “ I don’t need to ever worry about you getting a girl pregnant do I?”

T.J. went bright red and his eyes go wide “What? Mom! No! No, you don’t. God I can’t believe you just asked that.” He almost shouts, waving his hands. 

“Well I didn’t want to ask if you were gay! I was trying to be a cool mom who didn’t have to directly ask.” She defended, burying her face in her hands. 

T.J. shook his head and raised his eyebrows. “And you thought asking me about pregnancy would be less awkward?” He asks frankly. He sighs. “Yes mom, I’m gay.” 

She looks up and smiles. “I’m proud of you T.J, but I’m not surprised. Don’t think I haven’t seen the way you’ve looked at the boys that Amber has brought round over the years.” T.J. looks down at the table. His mom wasn’t even surprised? 

“Wow mom.” He says stunned. “You realised years before I did.” He looks up at her. “I only knew about a month ago, when I realised that I had more than friendship feelings for Cyrus. Then I realised that I have never had a crush on a girl.”

“I’ve noticed that you’ve been a lot happier since you made friend with Cyrus. You really like him huh? Does he know you’re-“

“No, he doesn’t. Actually he thinks the opposite.” T.J. sounded frustrated. He was angry that he had hurt Cyrus, even indirectly.

 

“The opposite? You need to tell him how you feel honey.”

“I know, I know. I’ve just been scared to be myself.... Different, I don’t know how to explain it. He grumbles. 

“I know what you mean T.J, I also know that you should never be afraid to be who you are. Do you think he feels the same way about you?” 

“Yeah mom, apparently he does. And Ive already it messed up.” He sighs and looks at his concerned mom. “This girl asked me to the dance and I said yes. I didn’t know he liked me then but he’s clearly upset. He’s been avoiding me since it happened, can barely be in the same room as me. But Buffy helped me come up with a plan... I’m going to sort it all out today. 

She smiles sadly and kisses T.J. on the forehead. “Good luck, T.J.” She says softly. She begins to walk out of the room but stops to look back at her son. “And T.J, just because you can’t get anyone pregnant that doesn’t mean that we don’t need to talk about-“

“MOM!” T.J. yells turning red.

She throws her hands in the air walking out the room. “Okay sorry, not the time.” 

—

Cyrus struggles to open his locker with all the books he’s carried form history class. T.J. walks by and manages to catch the books just before they fall to the floor. 

“Thanks!” Cyrus smiles and breaths a sigh of relief, he had no idea who had saved him from  
the embarrassment of dropping six books in the middle of the hall, but he was greatfull. When the boy looks up his smile disappears involuntarily. “Oh T.J.” He quickly takes the books form the tall jock and puts them in the locker. “Emm Thanks Teej.” He says a cheerfully as he can, suddenly realising that he had no obvious reason to be mad at the boy. T.J. hadn’t done anything wrong, even if he asked Kira of all people! But Cyrus couldn’t help how he felt, and right now he felt hurt and just needed some time away from T.J. Kippen. 

It was obvious to TJ that Cyrus was upset, he felt guilty but he was going to make it up to the boy. “Cyrus, we haven’t spoken in days. Are you okay?” Of course he knew what was up with Cyrus but he wanted to ease into the conversation.

“I’m fine Teej, it’s just been a busy week.” He lied, he had spent most days that week at home watching rom-coms. He couldn’t bare to look at T.J, especially now he was lying to him. “I’ve gotta go... I’m meeting Buffy.” Another lie. 

T.J. smiled, he knew Buffy was on an away game with the girls team right now. “Cyrus, we need to talk.... about Kira.” There was silence for a while.

“What about her?” He asked quietly, sounding disheartened. He managed to look up at the jock. 

“Listen Cyrus, I know-“ 

“T.J. it’s really none of my business who you date. I’m you’re friend, as long as your happy, I’m happy for you.” Cyrus really did want T.J. to be happy, he was his best friend and no matter how much it hurt now, it would fade in time. Cyrus knew this from experience, he just needed time away from T.J. for a while.

“Hey T.J!” Kira calls, walking over to the jock, completely ignoring the other boy. “Listen I need to talk to you about Friday-“

He sighs “Kira, I’m talking to Cyrus. Can this wait?”

She turns slowly towards Cyrus and smirks. “Oh hi Cyrus. Who are you taking to the dance?

“I’m going with my friends.” He responds, confidently. 

She narrows her eyes at the smaller boy. “But don’t they all have boyfriends? You should ask a girl, you don’t want to be a third wheel do you?” She chuckles and glances at T.J. “Are you really going to be that lame kid, stuck in the corner with no one to dance with?” 

Cyrus goes bright red, he opens his mouth to speak but no words come out. He doesn’t look at T.J, if he had he would he have seen the look of anger towards Kira. There’s silence for a minute. “I’ve gotta go.” Cyrus whispers then abruptly turns and quickly walks away. 

“Cyrus! Wait!” T.J. called after him but he carried on walking, putting in earphones.

“Awww.” Kira pouted. “Is he jealous of us? What a loser.” She laughs, putting her arm around the jock. T.J. pushes her away. 

“Kira, stop it. I can’t believe you spoke to Cyrus like that.” He said firmly. She stared at the boy, stunned. 

“It was only a joke. It’s not as if you defended him, I bet he likes you.” She watches for his reaction. T.J. raises his eyebrows but doesn’t say anything . “Come on admit it, that boy follows you around like lost puppy. He’s a total dork, you’re not going to have any friends if you keep hanging out with him!” T.Js blood begins to boil, he actually couldn’t believe what he was hearing. He turns to look at Kira and she can see the anger in his face. 

He narrows his eyes at the smug girl. “So what exactly are you saying, Kira? So what if he likes me? You think people will make fun of me because of it? You think I’d even care, or want to be friends with them if they did?

The smug look on Kiras face doesn’t change. “What I’m saying T.J, is if you keep hanging around with him, people are going to think you’re gay.”

“And there’s something wrong with that?” He asks slowly, in an almost threatening tone.

“T.J, I’m just looking out for you.” She replies casually. 

He shrugged. “Why? We’re not friends, you clearly don’t know me at all. And I’m not going to the dance with you.”

Kira was completely shocked, her mouth fell open in surprise “Are you serious? But I’ve told everyone we’re going together. I’ve told my mom... she wanted to-“

“Not my problem.” He cut her of before she could guilt trip him into going. “I don’t want anything to do with you, Kira.” 

She stares at him for a moment, she looked upset. “Whatever Kippen.” She says quietly, pushing past and away from the basketball captain. 

T.J. watched her march away and takes a deep breath then begins to smile. I did it, he thought. Now I need to talk to Cyrus.... 

—

Cyrus and Buffy sit quietly doing homework in Cyrus’ room. Buffy looks over at the boy, he’s just staring into space. She whip out her phone to text T.J.

Buffy: can you hurry up and ask him out? There’s only so much sad Cyrus I can take! 

T.J: Relax I’m on my way over now! Please don’t say anything until I get there 

“How was the game today? Not that I’ll understand any of it but did you win?” Cyrus turned around when Buffy didn’t reply and saw her staring at her phone. “Who’s texting you?” 

She looks up and slams her phone down. “Just Marty.” She shrugs. Cyrus raises an eyebrow, being her best friend and the son of four therapists, he knew when Buffy was lying. 

“That wasn’t Marty was it?” She looked away and sighed.

“It’s T.J... he’s on his way over here.” Cyrus looked like a rabbit in the headlights.

“Buffy! Why did you invite him over? I told you I don’t want to talk to him right now. I just need a few weeks and I’ll be over it.” Buffy smiles gently and puts her arms on his shoulders

“Cyrus, he wants to talk to you. And whether you like it or not.... you need to listen! Okay?” Cyrus had always trusted Buffy, and right now she seemed so sure of herself. He nodded in silent agreement. Even if Cyrus wasn’t sure about this, the fact the Buffy was siding with T.J. after everything probably meant he needed to hear him out. 

The doorbell sounds making Cyrus flinch. “I’ll get it, stay here.” Buffy nodded and watched Cyrus leave the room. Cyrus got to the front door and hesitated. It’s only T.J! You don’t need to be nervous, he’s your best friend. Cyrus thought to himself. He opened the door to reveal a nervous looking T.J. holding a sign and the rest of the GHC standing a few meters behind him. Everyone was smiling. Cyrus read the sign ‘Will you go to the dance with me Cyrus?’ He stares at the sign for what feels like years... unable to comprehend the question.

He eventually looks up at the smiling blonde haired boy. 

“T.J?” He gasps. 

“Hi.” He smiles, going a little red in the cheeks. Cyrus waves absentmindedly and stares at the boy in front of him. He stares for ages.

T.J. clears his throat. “Ahh Cyrus? Don’t leave me hanging.” He chuckles, bringing the boy back into the world. 

Cyrus didn’t understand. Maybe T.J. was only asking him because he felt sorry for him after what Kira said. “But you’re not- you’re going with Kira.” He said slowly. 

T.J. rolls his eyes and drops the sign. He walks to the door, takes Cyrus’ hands and looks into his eyes. “I’m sorry I hurt you Cyrus, I know me going to the dance with Kira upset you. And she shouldn’t have have said those things to you, and I shouldn’t have let her. The truth is that.... I’m gay... and I really like you.” T.J. smiles. “And I want to dance with you.... at the dance, as my date.... or-or-or right now if you want? Or not at all, I mean you don’t have to-“ He sighs and chuckles nervously. T.J. thought he had gotten over his nerves, but something about Cyrus makes him feel different. “I’m ah- going to stop talking now.... just please say something underdog. T.J. look down at their hands. 

“Yes.” T.J. looks up to see a wide smile on the small boys face. “Yes T.J. I’ll go to the dance with you. Cyrus surprise himself and T.J. when he grabs the tall boy with both arms and squeezes him into a hug. 

“You know for a moment there I thought you might slam the door in my face or something.” T.J. whispered, sounding relieved.

“I’d never do that to you.” He whispered back.

“I know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The season 3 hiatus killing anyone else? There’s a huge Tyrus hole in my heart right now!


	8. Mrs Goodman and Mr Kippen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An accident causes one of the GHC to go to hospital

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TJ’s dad isn’t very nice. This is a bitter sweet chapter.

“Cyrus, honey. What’s going on?” 

Cyrus is immediately pulled back to Earth when he hears his moms uneasy voice. He pushes T.J. away in a panic, causing the startled boy to fall down the porch steps and hit his head. Cyrus freezes, unable to take in what had just happened. What he had just done. He couldn’t hear everyone around him yelling and panicking, all he could see was the beautiful blonde haired boy lying unconscious on the drive.

Mrs Goodman immediately drops her bags and hurries over to the boy. The only kid there that she didn’t recognise. “Alright everyone calm down, give the boy some space. Can you hear me honey? What’s your name?” Mrs Goodman was crouched down next to T.J, trying to hide her concern for the sake of the panicked kids surrounding her. T.J. didn’t respond.

“It’s T.J, Mrs Goodman.” Andi said timidly. “T.J. Kippen.

“Oh so this is the famous T.J. is it?” She says harshly. “If he was bullying you kids you need to tell me so I can have a word with his mother.” Before anyone could defend him, Mrs Goodman whipped out her cell from her jacket and called 911. 

“Is it that serious?” Buffy asked, putting her arm around Cyrus. 

“I’m afraid so, honey. Do any of you kids know where he lives?” Everyone looks at her blankly. Cyrus’ eyes still fixed on T.J. Mrs Goodman turns her attention back to the boy and fishes his phone from his jacket. She try’s to unlock it so she can phone is mom but it’s password protected. Then Mrs Goodman sees the lock screen on the boys phone..... a selfie of Cyrus and T.J. She slowly turns to look at her mortified son. She assumed he was in shock because he caused the accident, but now she suspected there was more to it. “Cyrus?” 

He doesn’t respond. Buffy carefully puts her hands on his shoulders and turns him around to her, away from T.J. “Cyrus?” Buffy whispers. Cyrus blinks rapidly and shakes his head like he’s coming out of a trance. Then A tear comes out of his eye. “Cyrus, Listen to me this is important. Do you know where T.J. lives?” Cyrus thinks for a minute and calms himself down. He had to be strong for T.J, it was his fear and insecurities that caused this, he had to face them to put it right. 

“Andi?” He says eventually.

“Yeah? She says sounding confused. Cyrus walks over to her. 

“Can I have your phone please?”

“Uh sure, but Cyrus we need to contact TJ’s-“

“Sister.” He interrupts. “You have Ambers number, that’s his sister, she’ll be able to get hold of their mom, plus she should know about this.” Andi frowns and hands Cyrus her phone. He turns to his mom. “Just let me talk to her?”

“Cyrus I really think I need-“

“Please?”

Mrs Goodman hears the ambulance so nods to her son. Cyrus turns away to call Amber.

“Hey Andi, whats up?” A cheerful voice answers the phone, making Cyrus feel even more guilty than he did already. But he had to stay strong. He put on a calm voice that he had heard his parents used a thousand times to reassure patients.

“Hey Amber, it’s actually Cyrus here. I need you to listen to me and please try to stay calm. 

“Cyrus you’re freaking me out.” The girl says in a panicked tone.

“There was an accident and T.J. hit his head, he’s unconscious but the paramedics are with him now so he’s in safe hands. My moms also here. But we need to to call your mom and meet us at the hospital. I know this is scary but please try not to panic.”

“Oh my god, Cyrus! How are you so calm!?” 

“I did all my freaking out five minutes ago.” He tried to joke and it did make Amber chuckle a little.

“Do you think he’s going to a be okay?” She asks, her voice breaking a little. 

“I think he’ll be okay Amber, just call your mom and meet us in the ER.”

“Okay, Thanks Cyrus. Give my brother a hug for me.” 

“I will.” He says softly then hangs up the phone. 

Cyrus turns around back to the situation and is surprised to see T.J. sitting up with an oxygen mask on, having the back of his head checked by a paramedic. Cyrus mom is beside him, holding his hand. Cyrus runs over to the boy and crouches next to him. 

T.J. looks at the boy and takes the mask off. “You know you are stronger than you look.” T.J joked . He sounded tired but he tried to smile. He knew Cyrus well enough to know he was freaking out and feeling guilty, even if he was doing a pretty good job at hiding it. 

Cyrus broke into a smile. “T.J. I am so sorry, I don’t know what happened... I panicked... I-“

“It’s fine, underdog. He says, glancing over at Mrs Goodman. He knew exactly how this happened and it wasn’t Cyrus’ fault. He didn’t want his mom to know about them.

The paramedic finishes examining T.J. “Alright Kid, you have a concussion and a dislocated shoulder.” The paramedic turns to Mrs Goodman. “He was out for quite a while so I’d like him to see a doctor. We need an adult come with him in the ambulance.”

“Thank you, Donny. I’ll go with him.”

“Has his mother been informed?” 

“His mom and sister are going to meet us at the hospital.” Cyrus informs Donny the paramedic as he helps T.J. into a wheelchair. “That reminds me.” Cyrus gently bends over and hugs T.J. “Amber asked me to hug you for her.” He whispers

T.J. chuckles and rolls his eyes. . “Does she know that you hugging me is what causes this to happen in the first place?” He teased.

“I may have left that part out.” He says, catching onto the banta. Noting wrong with TJ’s whit, Cyrus thought. Cyrus pulls away and turns to his mom, who had been silently watching the pair interact and was now staring at T.J’s sign. He must have been lying on it until this point.

Cyrus studied his moms face. She looked liked she was trying to figure something out. “Can I come in the ambulance mom?” He asks cautiously.

Cyrus was right, Mrs Goodman was piecing together everything that had happened and had come to a conclusion that was surprising to her.” She picks up the sign and turns to T.J. “That depends Cyrus.” She sighs. “I have a few questions first.”

“Look mom-“

“Uh-uh.” She interrupts, he eyes still fixed on T.J. “Is this your sign, T.J?” She asks plainly, deliberately not showing any emotion. T.J. glances at Cyrus then back to Mrs Goodman. He couldn’t think very clearly because of the concussion, but he knew lying to Cyrus’ mom would be bad, also he had done nothing wrong and wasn’t ashamed. “Yes, ma’am.” T.J. answers softly. Cyrus watches T.J. go red. 

“Hmmm.” Mrs Goodman turns to Cyrus. “Now Cyrus I’m going to ask you something and don’t you even think about lying to me, understand Cyrus look at me.” The boy whips he head around to look at his mother. 

“Now Cyrus, tell me why you pushed this boy down the stairs.” She says plainly. “Was it A: because you said had no to going to the dance with him? Because pushing people down the stairs on purpose doesn’t sound like my son.” She narrows her eyes. “Or was it B:.....you were hugging this boy after saying yes, then you heard me call... and you panicked because you didn’t want me to find out.” Cyrus is speechless, of course she would figure it out.... she’s a therapist. 

Donny came over and wheeled T.J. into the ambulance. “We’re ready to go Mrs Goodman.” He called. 

Mrs Goodman turn around to the rest of the group who definitely hadn’t been listening. “You kids have had quiet a shock so go into the house and help yourselves to some Soda. My husband should be home in about 5 minutes.”

After watching the GCH go into the house Mrs Goodman turns back towards Cyrus, puts her arm around him and walked towards the ambulance. 

“B” He says softly. 

“I know, honey.” She says warmly, kissing his head. 

——

“T.J! You idiot.” Amber throws her arms around the boy, now lying in a hospital bed.

“You can let go Amber, Cyrus already hugged me on your behalf.” He chuckled softly. He was tying to hide his happiness to he his sister but he wasn’t fooling anyone. 

“Nothing wrong with your whit then.” She chuckled.”

“That’s what I said!” Cyrus said triumphantly. T.J. raised his eyebrows at him. 

“But I don’t think I said it out loud.” Cyrus laughed nervously. 

Amber sat on the bed and held her brothers hand. The doctor had put his shoulder back in place. “How did this even happen? She asked.

TJ. smirked and glanced at over at a red faced Cyrus’s. “I’m not gonna mention any names.” He began in a teasing tone. “But I had just asked a certain someone to the dance and-“ 

“Don’t tell me you got beaten up by a girl Tyler!” 

At the sound of that voice, T.J’s whole mood and body language shifted. For someone who had concussion he had been in a pretty decent mood. But now his guard was up and suddenly became the scary basketball guy that had been mean to Buffy.... and Cyrus was about to find out why the ‘scary-basketball-guy’ version of T.J existed. 

“Hey Dad.” He said coldly.

“Tyler! I’m disappointed in you! How am I supposed to tell people you were hospitalised after being pushed over by a girl. Mr Kippen laughed, mockenly at his son. 

“Wow! Hospitalised! That’s a big word for you dad.” T.J. replied sarcastically. 

“T.J!” Amber hissed. 

“It’s ok Amber, Tyler’s just grouchy because he doesn’t have a date.”

“Actually I do!” T.J. snapped without thinking. He looks down, he hated how his dad made him feel. “I thought mom was picking me up?” He asked quickly. 

“Moms had to fly out to New York for a few days for an emergency consult on a court case.” Amber said apologetically.” 

“So you kids will be staying with me for the rest of the week.” Mr Kippen said, putting his hand on Ambers shoulder, making her flinch. “Now Tyler, tell me about this girl. Got a picture?” 

“I don’t want to talk about it.” T.J. says to the bed sheets. 

“Oh he doesn’t want to talk about it! I knew you were lying. What sort of son do I have eh? Can’t get a girlfriend or even a date? Gets pushed over by a girl. When are you going to grow up son? Be a man. You can’t even pass math, useless!” He huffs and plops onto the bed. 

Cyrus sees tears in T.J’s eyes. T.J. had never spoken about his dad, that hadn’t stricken Cyrus as being odd but now he understood why T.J. could sometimes be ‘scary-basketball-guy.’ Someone who was defensive, mean and insecure. Because his dad makes him feel worthless. 

T.J. wipes his eyes and looks up at his dad who is munching on a snickers. “You know I could get a girlfriend, dad.” His voice was shaking. But he had been so brave so far, TJ knew his dad was the mountain he had to climb over if he wanted to be happy, but he hadn’t expected to find the inner strength to climb it so soon. Maybe it was because he was surrounded by his two favourite people. Cyrus and Amber, although he’d never admit that to his sister. 

“But I don’t want a girlfriend.” He said firmly, looking his dad straight it the eye. “I have math dyslexia which means I have to try harder than everyone else to pass. I’m also pretty great at basketball, I’m actually the team captain, not that you’re around that much to know about that. Oh... I also happen to be gay.” He said it. Firmly, Unapologetically and to his dad.

Mrs Goodman was standing in the doorway after fetching a coffee and had herd what T.J. had just told his dad. The nurse had also come over to bring over the discharge forms. 

Mr Kippen was staring at his son in disgust. “And I thought that telling people you were pushed over by a girl would be embarrassing.” He said in a low tone, gritting his teeth. He stood up and narrowed his eyes at T.J. He began to shout. “What do you have some so called math dyslexia, do you have girl dyslexia too? Huh?” He turns to Amber. “I don’t care where your mother is, I am not going to put up with him being like that.”

“Sir, I need to you calm down right now or I am going to ask you to leave.” The nurse said sternly. 

“Oh don’t worry, I’m leaving. Their mother can sort these to out.” He walkers out of the room and Cyrus instinctively grabs T.J’s hand. T.J. takes a deep breath, then begins to smile. “You have no idea how good it feels to finally be myself.”

“I am so proud of you, TJ. I’m so sorry you’ve had to deal with all of that.”

“Honestly I don’t see him very much, I never have. But every times he’s turned up over the years..... it’s like he had some weird power over me. But not anymore. And I doubt we’ll be seeing him again for a long time. Amber hugs him again and the nurse goes outside with Mrs Goodman. They are gone for a long time, but eventually Mrs Goodman comes back into the room.

“T.J, honey.” She says in her calm therapeutic voice. “I managed to get hold of your mom and told her what happened, under the circumstances, you’ll allowed to come and stay with me until you’re mom gets home.” She looks at Amber and smiles. “Both of you.” 

“Thank you Mrs Goodman.” T.J. sage and smiles. 

“T.J. you can take Cyrus’ bed because of your concussion, Cyrus you can sleep on the floor on the air mattress.” T.J. looked at Cyrus guiltily but the small boy smiled and squeezed his hand. All Cyrus wanted was for T.J. to be safe.

“And Amber honey, you can take the spare room. We’ll drop by your house on the way so you can collect some essentials.... and your homework.” 

“Mom!” Cyrus huffed.

“Not just my rules.... their mom said it too!” She chucked. 

—-

They arrived at the Goodman house and Cyrus helped the twins with their bags while Mrs Goodman explained the day events to her bemused husband.

“This is going to be fun!” Cyrus said. “I mean I guess it would be better under different circumstances... sorry I just-“

“Cyrus! Believe me when I say that right now, I couldn’t be happier.” He pulled him into a side hug and the three of them walked inside with their bags.


End file.
